This invention relates to an image observation system wherein image fiber is used to transmit an image. An image observation system using image fiber finds use in a wide variety of medical and industrial fields. For example, medical fiberscopes are employed in gastrocameras and bronchoscopes, while industrial fiberscopes are used to inspect the inner surfaces of pipes as well as machine interiors.
The present invention concerns an apparatus for positionally displacing the image pick-up lens, or for shifting the image pick-up direction, in an image pickup adapter provided at the distal end of a fiberscope.